1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the maturing of semiconductor manufacturing and optoelectronic technologies have brought forward the development of display panel technologies. Common display panels include liquid crystal display panels and organic electroluminescent display panel, etc. Generally speaking, a display panel includes a display region, an external circuit region located outside the display region, and a layout region located between the display region and the external circuit region. A plurality of pixel regions are arranged in an array in the display region, while the external circuit region includes a contact point and potentially include a driving circuit. There are a plurality of conductive lines in non-display regions to electrically connect the pixel structures to the driving circuit or electrically connect the pixel structures to the external circuit through the contact point, so as to receive a control signal and display information required for displaying.
The display apparatuses nowadays are developed toward lightness, slimness, slim bezel, and high image quality. Through broadening of the applicable fields, the display region of the display panel is no longer limited to be rectangular, as in the conventional display apparatuses. For example, the emergence of wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches, leads to the needs for display panels having a display region in a circular shape or other shapes.
Also, to cope with the contact point of the driving chip, conductive lines (e.g., data lines) conventionally disposed in the non-display regions are arranged in a fan-out structure, and zigzag and extend along horizontal and vertical directions. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional display panel 100 having a circular display region 110, a layout region 120 located outside the display region 110, and an external circuit region 130 at the outermost. In addition, referring to a layout of conductive lines in the layout region 120 of the display panel 100 shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of pixel structures 112 are in the display region 110, a plurality of conductive lines 122 extend from the external circuit region 130 (as shown in FIG. 1) at the periphery of the non-display regions, pass through the layout region 120, and connect the corresponding pixel structures 112. A circle 190 in a dotted line shown in FIG. 2 is a minimum circular region required to dispose the conductive lines 122.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conductive lines 122 take up a certain area of the layout region 120. If the layout of the conductive lines 122 is not appropriately designed, the conductive lines may take up a significant area of the layout region 120, and thus hinder the slim bezel development of the display panel, or relatively limit a usable area of the display region 110. Besides, if the conductive lines 122 are too long, a resistance value of the conductive lines 122 may be too high, and an accuracy of signal transmission may be influenced. For example, a difference in delay of signal transmission between different conductive lines may be rendered.